Drawn To You
by JaydenJoker
Summary: JustinxOC: There is a new wizarding family in New York. The Prestons moved so they could be with other wizards but they didn't expect that their daughter, Kali, would actually fall for another wizard.
1. Meeting Justin

Even though I think most of the shows on Disney Channel are stupid, Wizards of Waverly Place is one that I like. This story is about Justin Russo and his journey through a romance with another wizard. There will be some background info before the story actually starts, just so we aren't all confused. Enjoy!

_Kali Preston|16|Redhead|Grey Eyes|5'5"|One brother: Colt "Cole":18:black hair:grey eyes:5'9"|_

**Magic In Romance**

Being a teenager, is hard work. Throw magic into the mix and having to keep it a secret, and it's even worse. Me and my brother Colt thought we were the only ones in New York. Our parents even thought we were the only ones in New York. That was before we heard a rumor of three more wizards living somewhere in New York. As it is known to all wizards, only one person can be a wizard in a family. Most parents give up their powers to marry a mortal and then the kids inherit the wizard gene. If more than one child inherits the gene, it becomes a competition. Whoever wins, keeps their powers and the other lose them. It's harsh but it's the rules. With me and my brother, it's a bit different. My brother will use his powers but he doesn't want to keep them. He's found himself a girl that he knows he will give his powers up for so he isn't even bothering to go on with the competition. Some wizards would think I have it made but it isn't easy. Anyway, I just got transferred into a new school and I was really nervous. I don't even know why they transferred me. My parents told me that I needed to make new, non-wizard friends. Oh well, I guess.

_First Day_

Today was my first day at the new school. I was nervous and fidgeting, hoping and wishing that this was all just a joke and I can turn around and go home. My parents are just cruel. I slowly walked through the door, not paying attention to where I was going. I ran straight into someone, sending us both to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see..." I looked up to see a boy with short black hair and the cutest smile, looking at me and apologizing.

"It's alright. Thanks." He handed me my bag and book that I was carrying. "Um, I'm new here. Would you mind showing me to the Principal's office?"

"Sure thing. Follow me." I smiled and followed the boy to the principal's office. "Well here we are."

"Thank you. Oh, I'm Kali by the way."

"Justin. If you need any help, I'll be around. I practically live here."

I laughed as I watched him blush a little bit. "I'll remember that. Bye, Justin."

"Bye...Kali."

**Justin's Point of View**

I just met the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life. I have to tell someone...but who? Harper! I ran to go find Harper, who was probably at Alex's locker. Fortunately for me, Alex was called to the principal's office this morning. Sure enough, there was Harper standing there waiting for Alex. "Hey Harper."

"Hey Justin. Where's Alex?"

"Principal's Office. You will never guess what just happened."

"Darn it. I wanted to ask her how my outfit looked." Harper's style was...different to say the least.

"You look nice, Harper. Anyway-"

"Thanks, Justin."

"Harper!"

"Yeah?"

"I just met a new girl to school. You will not believe how-"

"A new student? And it's a girl? I have to meet her. What's her name?"

I just sighed. No point in telling Harper how I thought the new girl looked. "Her name is Kali. She is talking to the principal now."

"Awesome. Now what was it you were saying?"

"Nothing important. I'll see you around, Harper."

"Bye Justin." I walked away, feeling a bit bummed that I couldn't tell anyone about how pretty Kali was. Man, I wish I had more friends.

**Kali's Point of View**

"Welcome to Tribeca Prep, Ms. Preston."

"Thank you Mr. Laritate."

He handed me a few books and a piece of paper. "There is your schedule and a few of the books you'll need for your classes. I'll give you the rest after lunch. We don't want you to have to carry too much on your first day."

"Thank you Mr. Laritate." He grabbed my schedule and looked at it for me.

"Okay then. Your first class is...Honors English. I know the perfect student to show you there." He went into the main office and grabbed the microphone. "Justin Russo report to the Principal's office." _Justin Russo? Is that the boy I met earlier? _Sure enough, in walked Justin looking a little out of breath.

"You wanted to see me..."

"Yes, Justin. Could you show Kali here to Honors English this period?"

"Of course."

Mr. Laritate leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He's a terrific student. You should take some notes." Then he jumped back as if something hit him. "I have a great idea. Justin, how about you tutor Kali. Just so she gets caught up with what we are doing. How does that sound you two?"

"Sounds great." We both laughed, not realizing we had said it at the same time.

"Alright. It's settled. I will see you too later."

"Bye, Mr. Laritate."

"Bye, Mr. Laritate." Justin and I left Mr. Laritate's office and headed off to English.

"Hey Kali, could I look at your schedule?"

"Sure." I handed him my schedule and watched him look over it.

"Cool. We have a lot of the same classes. Except, I don't have art. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find it."

"Well, he we are. Honors English. She's a nice teacher, just talks a lot." I smiled and followed Justin into the classroom. He was right, she did talk a lot. Forty minutes later, the bell rang and everyone filed out into the hallway. "You get used to her, trust me. Now we are off to Honors Chemistry. My personal favorite."

"Mine too."

"Cool. I usually never find someone else who likes Honors Chemistry. Let's go." He went to walk us to the room but he stopped suddenly, making me run into him. "Sorry again. Wow, that's twice today."

"It's alright."

"I was going to ask you if you had the chemistry book."

"I think I do." I went through my bag, not paying attention to what was falling out of it. Leave it to me to bring my wand to school and have it fall out of my bag. Before I could grab it, it was in Justin's hands.

"Kali...what's this?"

"Nothing." I quickly grabbed it out of his hand and shoved it back into my bag.

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes."

"Are you busy after school?"

"Nothing other than being tutored by you." I watched his cheeks get a little red.

"Oh yeah. I'll share a secret with you if you share a secret with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright. Let's get to class." We headed off to chemistry, blushing the whole way there. As the day went on, I felt more comfortable about Justin. After lunch, I had to go back to Mr. Laritate's office to grab the rest of my books. My next class was art so I had to separate from Justin for a whole period.

"Mr. Laritate, where is the art room?"

"Room 104. It's down past the lunch room."

"Thank you, Mr. Laritate." I made it to the art room and found myself missing Justin the entire class. When class finally ended, I practically bolted out of the door in search of Justin. I found him at his locker, getting his books out. "Hi Justin." I watched him jump, sending his books and notebooks flying to the ground.

"Kali...how was art?"

"Boring. I didn't really have anyone to talk to." I felt my cheeks turn red. "I kind of missed you." I watched him smile widely and start to pick up his stuff.

"I, uh missed you too Kali. Just one more period then we're out of here."

"Then we have tutoring."

"Oh yeah. Oh boy, I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents."

"The truth?" He shrugged.

"That should work. I'll meet you at...my locker when the last bell rings. That okay?"

"Yeah, it's really the only place I know how to get to."

"Let's get to class." I nodded and followed Justin to our last class: Honors history. History wasn't my favorite subject but with Justin there, I wasn't really paying attention. Class ended faster than I thought it would and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was really nervous about being alone with Justin. "You okay, Kali?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Let's go." We walked out of the school and I followed Justin to what looked like a sandwich shop.

"Is this a..."

"Yeah. My parents own it. Come on in." He started to walk in but I froze to the spot. "Kali? Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak. My throat closed up and I felt myself fall backwards.

**Justin's POV**

I caught Kali before she hit the ground. Now I really don't have a clue what to tell my parents.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the end kind of fizzled. I had to stop it somewhere.


	2. Justin & Kali

Welcome back to chapter two. This chapter will be in Justin's point of view. Enjoy.

**Drawn To You**

She just passed out and now I was holding her here, looking like I was crazy. What in the world was I going to tell my parents? Or Alex and Max for that matter? I gently laid Kali on a park bench and tried to think this through. I could use magic, but that would be wrong. But no one in my family would believe me if I told them the truth. I decided to use magic, deciding that I didn't want any trouble with my family. I managed to get Kali up to my room without anyone noticing, mostly because no one was there which was weird. I laid Kali on my bed and waited patiently for her to wake up. After about 45 minutes, she started to stir. She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. "Hi Kali."

She jumped slightly, panicking and freaking out. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Kali, calm down. Please!" I did the only thing I could think of and pulled her close to me. I felt an electricity between us and it wasn't just metaphorical. "Kali?"

"Yeah Justin?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Sure did." We pulled away from each other and sat down on my bed. "So now what?"

"We start the tutoring session, I guess." We both smiled at each other and hit the books. About two hours later, my dad came walking into my room. "Dad!"

"Justin. Who is this?" We both stood up, fidgeting as if we got caught doing something wrong.

"Dad, this is Kali Preston. She just moved here with her brother and her parents. Kali, this is my dad. He runs the sub shop that we walked through to get up here." I hinted towards the end of my sentence, not wanting my dad to find out I used magic to get a girl in my room.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Well, hello Mr. Russo."

"Nice to meet you Kali." They shook hands and some of my nervousness melted away. "What are you-"

"Mr. Laritate thought it would be a good idea for Justin to bring me up to speed with everyone else. He speaks very highly of Justin and I know why now." My dad smiled and I bit my lip so I wouldn't end up squealing in excitement. Man, that wasn't the straightest thing I have thought up today.

"Well, if you would like to stay for dinner it wouldn't be a problem." Score! Oh wait, what would her parents think?

"I just have to ask my parents first. I'm sure my brother is with his fiancée tonight."

"Fiancée? How old is your brother?"

"Going on 19. He just graduated from high school and they had been dating since freshman year. They're really serious." I could tell she was getting nervous so I decided to cut in.

"Why don't we let Kali call her parents, Dad?"

"Sure thing. I'll be downstairs, watching the shop." He waved goodbye and went back downstairs.

"I hope that wasn't too hard on you." She sat down on my bed and let out a deep breath.

"Not at all. He's nothing compare to all the people my parents have me meet. I'll call them and let you know what they say."

"Okay. I'll be here." Of course, I'll be here it's my room. I'm such an idiot! She smiled at me before she turned around to call her parents, making butterflies appear in my stomach. It's been a while since I've felt this way and I had to say I liked it. I went to lean against my bed but I missed horribly and landed on the floor, hard.

"Are you okay Justin?"

"I'm fine. Just missed the bed, that's all. Ow." She helped me onto my bed and sat down next to me. "What did your parents say?"

"They said it would be okay." I smiled and I watched her face light up.

"That's great! Let me tell my dad." I jumped up off my bed, accidentally knocking Kali onto the floor. "Oh my God! I am so sorry, Kali." I helped her up and sat her back down on my bed. I ran downstairs to tell my dad the news, when I saw Alex walking towards me.

"What are you so happy about, Justin?"

"Nothing. Excuse me." I went to walk past her but she blocked me. "Alex, I have to tell dad something. Could you please move?"

"Not until you tell me why you're so happy." She crossed her arms over her chest and I knew that I had to tell her something to get her out of the way.

"I got a new comic book and it was pretty awesome. Can you move now, please?" She glared at me but moved over nonetheless. I let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking creation that Alex wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. I found my dad in the sandwich shop and ran towards him. "Dad! Kali's parents gave her the okay for dinner tonight." The smile that crossed my dad's face was slightly unsettling so I backed up a bit.

"Great. I'll tell your mother and hopefully we won't embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Dad. She's a new girl and I'm just catching her up to speed on schoolwork." I couldn't keep the blush off my face and judging by my dad's reaction, he could see the blush too. I backed away slowly, taking off for my room. When I opened the door to my room, I jumped half a foot when I saw Alex rummaging through my stuff. "Alex! What are you doing in here?"

"I knew you were lying about the comic thing so I came up here to find out what you _really _were so happy about. I haven't found it yet."

"Then get out!" I shoved Alex out of my room, slamming the door shut before she could say anything else. _Where is Kali?_ "Kali? Where are you?" I heard a crash and turned towards my closet to see Kali stuck in one of my sweaters, trying desperately to get out of it. I rushed over to her, helping her out of the sweater but I lost my balance. I fell backwards onto the floor with Kali on top of me. "Found you."

"Yeah..."

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Private Tutoring

Welcome back to chapter three. This chapter will also be in Justin's point of view. Enjoy.

**Drawn To You**

With Kali laying on top of me, it was very hard for me to focus. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle up close and it was hypnotizing.

"Um, Justin? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah." Kali got off me and helped me up, giving me a friendly smile that gave me the chills...the kind that multiplied. _Stupid hormones. What am I supposed to think, though?_

"Is that Captain Jim Bob?" My head popped up.

"You know...who that is?" I followed Kali's eyes to the Captain Jim Bob comic book sitting on my desk.

"Duh." I cringed when she grabbed the comic but all my worries washed away when I saw how gently she was handling it. "Don't tell anyone...but I'm a _huge_ fan of Captain Jim Bob." I crossed my arms over my chest, watching Kali sit down and read the Captain Jim Bob comic. While she was sitting there, silently reading the comic, my eyes scanned over her body. It was only then that I noticed her entire outfit was blue, even her boots.

"Kali?"

"Yeah, Justin?"

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Not at all." I looked up to her smiling at me, and putting down the comic. I smiled nervously, suddenly forgetting my question.

"Um, why is your whole outfit blue?" She looked down and I could tell that she was thinking of answer.

"It's just something I've been doing since I was little. I always pick a color and match my entire outfit to it." She bounced around and I could feel my blood rushing south so I decided to go find something in my room. "What are you looking for, Justin?" I turned around, almost knocking Kali over. "Sorry, I don't mean to hover."

"It's okay. I was just trying to find something to show you. I just...don't remember where I put it." I smiled at her and continued my search. "Found it. Kali could you back up please?" She mumbled something that sounded like 'mm-hmm' and carefully walked backwards to my door. I put my discovery on my bed and looked over at Kali. "What do you think?"

"Is...that a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood farmhouse space command module?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched her eyes light up.

"Yup, it sure is."

"Shouldn't you be keeping it in the basement?"

"I'm going to move it, don't worry." She smiled at me and I watched as she gently picked up one of the space cows.

"Why does it look like someone fell on the space cow, Justin?"

I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair in embarrassment. "Because someone did." She laughed and my worries washed away.

"It's okay, Justin. I would have done the same thing." She touched my shoulder and I felt that electricity again.

"Um, do you want to study up here or in the sub shop?"

"The sub shop. I'm kind of hungry." We both smiled at each other as we headed down to the sub shop. Thankfully, Alex wasn't there with Harper because I don't think I could handle an interrogation in front of Kali.

"What would you like, Kali?"

"Um, do you guys have turkey & swiss?"

"We sure do. Coming right up." I quickly put Kali's sandwich together and got it to her in no time.

"How much?"

"It's on the house." She shrugged and began to eat the sandwich. She kept looking at me with a strange look and I couldn't figure out why.

"Justin?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring." _Busted._

"Oh, sorry." I had to think of a way to stop staring at Kali. "I'll be right back. I need to grab our books, okay?" She nodded and I smiled nervously as I rushed up the spiral steps to my room.

"Justin!" I screamed and fell over, unaware that it was Alex who screamed my name.

"Geez, Alex! Don't do that. What do you want?"

"Who is that new girl in the shop?"

"Her name is Kali. She's new at school and I'm tutoring her. What is it to you?" I stood up, brushing the dirt off myself. I was trying to act confident but I was failing miserably.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a new girl in school?

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I didn't feel the need to because she doesn't need to be tutored in 'failing all her classes'. She's smart like me, which is why Mr. Laritate told me to tutor her." _Take that, Alex. _A smug grin crawled across my face as Alex just stood there, narrowing her eyes at me. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get books for me and Kali."

"Why not just use magic, Justin? You're a wizard."

"Kali doesn't need to know that, Alex. _Excuse_ me." I rudely shoved past Alex up to my room to grab our books. Okay, so I left the fact out that I had a sneaking suspicion that Kali was a wizard but the _last_ person I would tell that to is Alex. Besides, I needed to make sure. I grabbed the books and began to smile. It sure would be nice if there was another wizard family, especially if Kali was part of that wizard family.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the delay and not so great ending. Time and I are not of the same side and this chapter was getting away from me...as they all tend to do.


	4. At The Sub Shop

Welcome back to chapter four. This chapter will also be in Justin's point of view. Enjoy.

**Drawn To You**

Kali and I finished up our tutoring session rather quickly and we suddenly became very quiet, unsure of what to say now that school was out of the way. "So...Kali. What brought you to New York?"

"My parents wanted to move someplace where there was a better school." I nodded, partially believing what Kali was saying but also thinking that there was some ulterior motive behind the move. I grabbed my notebook, scribbled a question on the paper and passed it over to Kali. She looked down at the writing, her eyes widening when she looked up at me. _Did your family come here because they were wizards?_ I took the notebook back with a smile and wrote down what I hoped would be a reassuring statement. _It's okay if you tell me. I'm a wizard too._ She looked up at me and I nodded. She gently grabbed the pencil and notebook, writing something down on the paper before passing both things back to me. _Yes, that is also why my parents moved here. I'm originally from Chicago. How did you know?_ I scribbled on the paper again and passed it back. _Your wand fell out of your bag in school. I just put two and two together._ I passed the notebook and watched Kali smile at what I wrote. She scribbled on the notebook and pushed it back. My cheeks started to flush when I read what she wrote. _I guess you aren't just a pretty face then. Should've known you were smart, too. _I took a deep breath, scribbled on the notebook and passed it back to her. I was surprised I was talking to a girl this easily. Usually it's like pulling teeth with me just to get me to say hi. I looked towards the counter and saw Max eating a sandwich, not paying attention to anything going on around him. Typical Max.

"Kali. I have to take care of something. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and pulled the notebook in front of her. I smiled until I turned around to face Max. "Max! What are you doing?"

"Eating a sandwich. Want some?" He offered me half of his half-eaten sandwich, wafting the smell in front of my face as he did so. It smelled awful; I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Ugh! No! What is on there? Never-mind, I don't want to know. Why aren't you doing what Dad told you?"

"Because I was hungry."

"Max."

"Fine. Hold onto this for me." He shoved his plate towards me and I groaned as the smell got worse. Max went back to work so I put his sandwich under the counter, hiding it from civilized taste.

"Justin!" I popped up so fast, I hit my head on the counter on the way up.

"Ow! What do you want...Alex! What are you doing here?" She gave me a confused look, as did Harper who was standing next to her.

"And they call me the dumb one. Who is that?"

"Who?" She pointed to Kali and my eyes went wide.

"Someone who wants lunch, obviously. Why does it matter?"

"She has books on the table and she looks our age, Justin. Is that the new girl you were talking about this morning?" I shook my head, trying very hard to keep Harper and Alex away from Kali for obvious reasons. "I'm gonna go ask her."

"No!" I walked out from behind the counter, stepping in front of Harper and putting myself between her and Kali. "I mean, I'll ask her." Harper and Alex exchanged looks as I walked over to Kali. "Hi there." She looked up at me from the notebook and smiled, breaking my concentration momentarily. "Those two over there were wondering whether you were the new girl at our high school, Tribeca Prep." She gave me a confused look but it suddenly dawned on her where I was going with my plan. She shook my hand, making my face flush again.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kali. What's your name?" _Damn, she's good._ Before I could answer, I heard two sets of feet behind me and two sets of hands pull me out of Kali's grip.

"Don't worry about him. He's a dork. I'm Alex and this is my best friend Harper." I watched Alex and Harper crowd around Kali and I could tell she was a little nervous about being bombarded by the two friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both but I was kind of here with Justin." She pushed past the two and walked over to me, looping her arm in mine and smiling at me.

"How do you know his name?"

"He's my tutor." I looked at Kali then turned towards Alex and Harper, flashing a smug smile. Before Alex had a chance to say something, I spoke up.

"And she's coming to dinner tonight." Alex's jaw dropped and I smiled again.

"With our family?" I nodded. "This is a joke, right?" I shook my head. Alex stood there, speechless for once with Harper standing there next to her just as speechless.

"I need to get home to change, Justin. What time should I be here?"

"Seven should be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you then." She kissed my cheek, walked over to her bag, grabbed it and walked out of the sub shop. Alex and Harper looked back at me and I just stood there with a smile on my face. I winked at them and walked back to the table where the notebook was still sitting there. I looked at the paper and smiled even wider. Kali had drawn a picture of me surrounded by designs that any artist would envy. Kali sure was a special girl and I'd love to get to know her more.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Date With Justin

Welcome back for chapter five. This chapter will be in Kali's point of view. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I'm changing where Kali came from because, well I can. She originally grew up in Missouri and her family moved to New York when she was ten. Got it? Good. Enjoy. : )

**Drawn To You**

I all but ran home so that I could change into something more suitable for a quiet dinner. Sure, my outfit was fine but blue didn't scream 'normal'. Justin's parents had no idea that I was wizard and I don't think I want them to know just yet. My parents were out at their new jobs and my brother was with his fiancee so I was all alone in our really big penthouse. I rushed to my room, threw open the closet and stood there for about fifteen minutes before I found anything. I pulled out a magenta & grey floral tube dress, grey ballet flats and a grey short sleeve shrug. I quickly changed and walked over to my rather impressive jewelry cabinet. I'm not rich or anything; my mother is in fashion merchandising and she always brings things home for me. I picked out a pair of peace sign earrings, a brown leather bracelet with rhinestones and a silver Celtic knot ring that my grandfather gave me. I checked the clock and picked up the pace a little bit. I left the house around 6:45, giving me plenty of time to walk down to Justin's and have time to spare before dinner. I walked into the sub shop and saw Justin walking towards the door with Alex behind him. It sounded like they were arguing so I decided to stay towards the door. It wasn't until Justin looked up at me that I waved at him. "Kali. Hi." I waved again, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves.

"I, um, didn't know where to meet you so I figured I would find you here."

"Oh, sorry about that. Follow me. Dinner should be ready soon." Justin grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs that led up to his house. He stopped me before we got to the top of the stairs. "Head to the door and knock." I nodded and quickly made my way to the door, opened it and stood on the other side with a smile on my face. After about a minute, I knocked on the door and heard scuffling around along with hushed whispers. The door opened to reveal Justin standing on the other side with Alex, his younger brother and two parents behind him.

"Hello there."

"Come on in, Kali." Justin gently took my hand and let me into their apartment. "Everyone, this is Kali Preston. Kali, this is my family. You met Alex, Max and my dad already. That's my mom over there." I waved to everyone and they smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Kali."

"Nice to meet you all." Justin led me to the table and we started to eat. "This is great, Mrs. Russo."

"Thank you, Kali. So where are you from, Kali?"

"Well, I grew up in Missouri and moved to New York when I was about ten."

"Missouri. That sure is a long way away."

"It sure is, Mrs. Russo."

"Do you still have family there?"

"Just my grandparents. My aunt and her family are in Romania, on their annual family vacation."

"Romania is dangerous. Are they aware of that?" _It's the reason they went there, Mr. Russo._ I smiled as I answered his question.

"They like the danger." My answer seemed to throw everyone off and the questions stopped for the moment. Dinner finished in relative silence, other than Max making his dining experience rather gross but it didn't bother me. My cousins were just like him and there were more of them. I offered to help Mrs. Russo with the dishes but she politely declined so I followed Justin onto their balcony. "Sure is a nice view, Justin."

"It sure is." If I had been paying any attention to Justin, I would've noticed he wasn't really looking at the skyline. "So, when did you find out you were wizard?"

"When my brother found out he was one, I think I was eleven."

"You aren't the oldest?"

"Nope, my brother is."

"Where is your brother tonight?"

"With his fiancee."

"He has a fiancee?" I nodded. "Wow, that's...amazing. How much older is he than you?"

"About a year and a half." Justin stood next to me, resting his forearms on the brick just like me.

"Is it tough having an older brother?" I thought for a second then shook my head.

"Not really. We're really close; it doesn't even feel like we're brother and sister. We get along really well, actually."

"I wish I could say the same with my siblings." We looked inside and saw Justin's parents separating a fighting Alex and Max. "That's my family."

"They're nice, Justin." Justin laughed nervously and I couldn't keep a smile off my face. "They are, Justin." I gently touched his hand, jumping slightly at the slight feel of electricity going through my hand. We heard a crash from inside and Justin laughed.

"We should get back inside."

"Yeah, we probably should." I hesitated before walking in before Justin, successfully silencing the entire room. I checked a clock on the wall and saw how late it was. "I should probably get home soon, Justin."

"Oh, okay. Here, let me walk you out."

"Thanks." I turned to the rest of the Russos and smiled. "Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Russo. It was nice meeting you all." They waved and smiled, looking a bit strange to me. I walked out of the door and was about to walk away when I realized that Justin was behind me. "You didn't have to walk me out, Justin."

"I know. I wanted to, though. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too." After a few moments of awkward silence, I walked up to Justin and gave him a hug. Once I hugged him, it hit me that I really didn't want to leave. Unfortunately, I had to pull away because I had to get home. As I pulled away, the urge to kiss Justin became to great for me to ignore so I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Justin."

"Good night, Kali." I watched as Justin stumbled back into his house, smiling as he ran into the door before actually getting into his house. Once I was outside, I checked to see that no one was watching and sent myself home with my magic. I opened the door and noticed that all the lights were turned off, except in my parents' room.

"Mom? Dad?" I slipped off my shoes and padded down the hallway to my parents' room. I saw they were sitting in bed, reading magic manuals as if they were reading regular old books. "You can't help yourselves, can you?" My parents laughed and and shook their heads without even bothering to look up from their books. "Is Colt home?"

"No, he's with Elizabeth."

"No surprise there."

"So how was your date with Justin?"

"It was really nice, actually." I took a deep breath and decided to tell my parents. "He saw my wand fall out of my bag." They looked up at me with shock evident on their faces. "He didn't say anything, though. I get the feeling that he is a wizard, too."

"Well, that's great to hear. When can we meet him?"

"I don't know. I don't want it to be too soon, though. I don't want to seem desperate, even though I _really _like him. Maybe next week?"

"Sure thing. Whenever you want to set it up, let us know."

"Alright, mom. Well, I'm gonna head to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." My parents said good night to me and I headed off down the hall to my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. As I felt my eyes close, I drifted to sleep thinking about Justin.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Next Day At School

Welcome back for chapter six. This chapter will be in Justin's point of view. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I'm getting a lot of feedback saying that I have some plot issues and holes. For that, I apologize. I tend to forget myself at times and I will try really hard to not make it happen any more. Enjoy. : )  
**PPS:** I'm not entirely sure that Justin's room has a window but it does now. Carry on.

**Drawn To You**

After Kali left to go home, I wandered up to my room to try and get my thoughts together. She knew I was wizard and I knew she was wizard but how was that going to affect our friendship? Why should it? It's one less thing we have to keep from each other. I groaned, having no clue what to think. I jumped half a foot when I heard a little red-orange bird chirping in my window. I tilted my head to the side, thoroughly confused but I decided to investigate the bird anyway. The bird jumped towards me, scaring me a little bit, and landed on my shoulder. Only when it was this close, could I see the note attached on a ribbon around it's neck. I took the ribbon off it's neck and to my surprise, it grew when it touched my hand. _Magic, you idiot. It has to be from Kali. _I ignored the smart remark and opened the note so I could read it fully.

_Justin,  
I hope this gets to you before school. If not, oh well. Anyway, this little bird will come in handy if you ever want to talk late at night. It's actually a signature of my family and we don't use it often so feel special. I was letting you know that my parents want to meet you and your family, maybe over dinner some time next week. Let me know.  
Kali_

I smiled at Kali's note and invitation to dinner next week. My smile soon faded when I realized she had said that her parents wanted to meet my family, not just me. It suddenly dawned on me that she wanted me to meet her family and we weren't even dating. Well, I wanted to date her but we just met so it might be a little odd. I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Justin? Are you up? You guys have to leave for school soon." I looked at my clock and panicked; had I really been thinking that long? I put the note on my desk and rushed to get dressed. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, thankful that I grabbed clothes that matched. I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and ran downstairs to meet up with Alex and Max. My dad looked at me funny when I came down the stairs. "Are you okay, Justin? You've never been the last one down."

"I guess I must be having an off day." Thankfully, my dad dropped the subject and the three of us headed to school. We all entered the school and took off towards our lockers, where I began to slightly panic. I don't know why but I was overcome with nerves, so much so that I couldn't get my locker open.

"Justin?" I jumped, dropping my bookbag and scattering the books that were in it. I dropped to the ground to pick up my things, completely ignoring whoever it was that tapped me on the shoulder and said my name. I finally looked at the assailant and jumped again when I saw it was Kali. "Sorry, Justin, didn't mean to scare you." She handed me a few of my books and thankfully, I had gotten my locker open so I could put said books into it.

"It's okay." I scanned over her outfit and half-smiled. "Feeling brown today?"

"Would appear that way. Did you get my message?" I swallowed hard and turned my attention to my locker, hoping that Kali wouldn't see my reddening face. "Did I do something wrong, Justin?"

"No! I mean, no you didn't. I'm just...jumpy."

"I would agree with that." I finished putting my books away and turned back towards Kali, keeping my head down so that I was looking at her brown buckled boots. Kali got real quiet and I could tell my behavior was freaking her out. "I'll just ask you later, Justin. Maybe when you're less...jumpy." She didn't say another word when she left, leaving me feeling like a complete idiot. I hit my head on my locker and groaned.

"Those lockers are made of metal, genius. Metal hurts." I looked up to see a smug looking Alex and giddy looking Harper standing next to my locker.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"Why did that new girl just take off? It looked like you two were having a conversation, which is weird considering it's you."

"She has a name, Alex and I guess I just weirded her out."

"That's believable." Harper smacked Alex on the arm and Alex just looked at her, oblivious to the fact that she just insulted me. Well, not oblivious because she knew she did it; she just didn't care.

"Thanks, Alex. I have to get to class." I didn't give Alex or Harper a chance to say anything else before I closed my locker and took off for my first class. I got in just before the bell rang and sat down in my chair. I looked around and saw Kali with her head down, nose buried in notebook. I sighed; today was going to be a long day.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If there are still problems with my plot, I wouldn't mind a little help to tame the wild beast that it is. If anyone is interested, let me know. Also, reviews are appreciated. : )


	7. Meeting Kali's Brother

Welcome back for chapter seven. This chapter will be in Kali's point of view. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I'm getting a lot of feedback saying that I have some plot issues and holes. For that, I apologize. I tend to forget myself at times and I will try really hard to not make it happen any more. Enjoy. : )  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Drawn To You**

I had no idea why Justin was acting so weird. His strange behavior lasted until after my art class and when we had a break. I was at my locker when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Justin standing behind me.

"Hi, Kali." I didn't say anything; sure, it was rude but Justin had given me no reason to say anything to him. "I know I've been acting weird and I apologize for that. I guess I'm just nervous about answering your letter from this morning."

"Nervous? Why?"

"This is kind of new to me. My last girlfriend...it's a long story that I'd rather not talk about right now." I watched Justin fidget but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable by asking questions. "So, um, when did you and your parents want to do dinner?"

"Some time next week. I'll let you know when exactly after I talk to my parents tonight." I watched Justin nod and something told me that he wasn't completely okay yet. "You can relax, Justin. It's just dinner." He nodded again but I wasn't convinced. I just smiled and shook my head. "We should get to class, Justin."

"Good idea." Justin followed me to our math class and for the rest of the day, he was a little less jumpy. Not much, but at least it wasn't as bad as this morning. School ended and I walked Justin home, figuring I would grab a sandwich for later since my brother said that he was going to stop by later. I almost made it out of the sub shop before Justin's dad stopped me.

"Kali! Hi there."

"Hi there, Mr. Russo."

"How are you doing, Kali? Did you enjoy dinner last night?"

"It was really great, Mr. Russo." I looked at Justin and decided that I'd ask his parents, figuring that he'd be too scared to ask himself. "Um, Mr. Russo, how would you and your family like to come to our house and have dinner some time?"

"Is that okay with your parents, Kali? We wouldn't want to impose."

"They insisted, actually."

"Oh. Well in that case, we'd love to."

"Great. I'll let you know what day my parents decide on. I'll see you guys later." Mr. Russo waved and headed back behind the counter of the sub shop. Justin approached me, looking just as flustered as he did at school. "Something wrong, Justin?"

"Nope. Um, did you need help with your homework?"

"Most likely but I do need to get home so my brother doesn't freak when no one is there."

"Mind if I join you?" I blinked a few times, unsure that what came out of Justin's mouth was really what he said.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if I could join you when you went to your house. If not, that's fine. I mean, I will see you tomorrow at school..." Justin began rambling and I just stared at him, in complete awe of the sheer amount of words coming out of his mouth. I shook my head, gathering my thoughts, and grabbed Justin's face to stop his rambling.

"You can come with me, Justin. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to ramble. It's something I do when I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay. We all have our habits. Come on, I don't want my brother to freak." Justin nodded and followed me to my house. We sat in the elevator and I could practically feel Justin's nerves coming off of him. "You can calm down, Justin. It's just my brother." I watched him smile and nod but I knew he was still nervous. The elevator stopped and Justin followed me to my door. I opened it up and saw my brother's bag on the table, signaling that he was indeed here before I was. "Hey Cole!" Instead of being met with an answer, I watched Cole stroll into the room with a book in his hands. "Hey, big brother."

"Howdy there, Kali. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Justin Russo. He's a friend from school. Justin, this is my brother Colt-"

"But you can call me Cole. Everyone else does. Nice to meet you." I watched Justin shake Cole's hand and it painfully obvious that Justin was nervous. "No reason to be scared, Justin. I only look intimidating." Justin smiled and nodded but he was still a little nervous.

"I brought you a sandwich, Cole. Your favorite."

"You are my favorite sister, Kali."

"I'm your only sister."

"That's why you're my favorite." Cole sat down at the table and started to eat his sandwich. "Hey, Justin." I tapped Justin with my elbow to let him know that Cole was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You have any siblings?"

"Yeah. A brother and a sister."

"Cool, cool." Cole nodded and swallowed the food in his mouth. "So are ya'll wizards or is it just you?"

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If there are still problems with my plot, I wouldn't mind a little help to tame the wild beast that it is. If anyone is interested, let me know. Also, reviews are appreciated. : )


	8. Following Kali Home

Welcome back for chapter eight. This chapter will be in Kali's point of view. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I'm getting a lot of feedback saying that I have some plot issues and holes. For that, I apologize. I tend to forget myself at times and I will try really hard to not make it happen any more. Enjoy. : )  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Drawn To You**

I just stared at Cole in complete and utter shock at what came out of his mouth. I looked at Justin and his expression matched mine. Cole looked at the two of us and just laughed. "You know me, Kali, so this shouldn't come as a shock to you. I've always been able to spot wizards from a mile away. You can thank mom and dad for that one." I watched Cole just stare at us while he ate his sandwich, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Sit down, guys. Let me explain something to you." Justin and I sat down at the table with Cole and watched his every movement, anxious of what he was going to do next. "Justin, just because I know that you're a wizard doesn't mean that I'm going to blab it to the entire city of New York. If Kali hasn't told you, our family is a wizarding family. Well, with the exception of me whenever the council decides to understand that I've already forfeited this competition." Justin did a double take, looked at me and then looked back at Justin. "Was it something I said, Justin?"

"You forfeited?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend isn't a wizard and I wasn't prepared to hide something like that from her for the rest of my life so I told the council what the deal was and they're taking forever to actually react to it."

"I've never heard of anyone giving up."

"I didn't give up, Justin. I made a sacrifice for the one I love." Justin just nodded as a smile formed on his face.

"I understand that. That's what my dad did so he could be with my mom."

"Then, you should know why I did it." Justin nodded again and I could see him relax in his chair. "But seriously, relax a little. I wouldn't tell anyone about it, anyway." Cole took another bite of his sandwich and I decided to grab a drink out of the fridge.

"Want something to drink, guys?"

"Can you get a root beer for me, Kali?"

"Sure. Want one, Justin?"

"Sure." I walked to the fridge, grabbed three root beers and sat back down at the table. "So, are your parents wizards too?" Cole and I both nodded as we were drinking our root beers. "What do they do?"

"Mom is in fashion merchandising and Dad is the creative designer for some big company, I forget the name of it."

"That's really awesome."

"How about your parents, Justin?"

"They run a sub shop in the city."

"Is that where Kali got the sandwich?"

"Yeah."

"My compliments to whoever made it."

"I'll relay the message." I finished my root beer, stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Well, Justin and I have homework to do so we'll meet up with you later Cole."

"Won't be here. Liz and I are shopping again."

"Geez, don't sound so excited."

"This is tiring and I'm afraid that we might not be able to afford it."

"Cole, money is not an issue with you two and you know it." Cole shrugged, obviously not believing me and it made me roll my eyes. "Her parents told you a thousand times that they would pay for it and so did ours. Therefore, money is not your issue and you know it." I glanced over at Justin and it looked like he was getting uncomfortable so I decided to drop the subject. "This conversation is far from over, Cole. Know that."

"I do, Kali." Cole wiped his hands on the napkin, stood up and extended his hand to Justin. "Nice meeting you, Justin. I hope I can see you more often, thanks to Kali if she's smart." I felt my face turn beet red from embarrassment and I could tell that what Cole just said either didn't sink in or went straight over Justin's head.

"Nice meeting you too, Cole. I'm glad to have finally met you after hearing Kali talk about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"They were."

"Alright. Well, you two get your homework done. Kali, tell Mom and Dad that I'll be with Liz again tonight."

"Will do." I looked at Justin and smiled. "Follow me, Justin." I watched Justin grab his bag and follow me down the hall to my room. I mumbled a cleaning spell under my breath and opened the door, smiling when I saw that the spell actually worked. I looked up and my face turned red again. I had completely forgotten that I had put up my display for my Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comics the day we moved here...and they were right in front of Justin.

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. I hope everything was in order and that there are no plot holes. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	9. Alone With Kali

Welcome back for chapter nine. This chapter will be in Kali's point of view. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Drawn To You**

I kept checking Justin's face, trying to see if he saw my comics on display but I couldn't tell if he had or not. I looked away for a second and when I heard a gasp, I knew that Justin had seen them. "Kali?"

"Yes?"

"Are those Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comic books?" I looked at Justin, almost laughing when I saw his face.

"Yes, they are. I told you I was a huge fan of him."

"No kidding. I just thought you'd have a few comics, not all of these. Not only that, they're in mint condition."

"I take my comics very seriously, Justin." I put my bag on my bed and motioned for Justin to sit down at my desk. He looked at the desk and picked up a drawing that I was working on.

"Did you draw this?" I nodded. "These are amazing, Kali."

"Thanks, Justin." As Justin was still looking at my drawings, I devised a plan to show off a little magic. I pulled my wand out of my boot and whispered a spell as I pointed my wand at my drawings. The drawings suddenly came to life, making Justin jump backwards in my chair and sent him falling back on my bed.

"How did you do that?"

"Um, magic."

"I've never seen any kind of spell like that."

"Different regions teach different things, I guess."

"Could you teach me that spell?"

"I could try but it's not in English. I'd have to ask my parents to be sure before I tell you. I'd hate to mess it up and have something go horribly wrong."

"I understand. So, did you want to get started on our homework?" I nodded and the two of us started our homework.

**_Two Hours Later_**

"If I write any more, I think my hand is going to fall off." Justin laughed and closed his book.

"Sorry it's so much. I didn't expect for our teachers to give us that much work."

"I'm just not used to it, is all. Back where I'm from, they generally don't give us much work. Then again, our teachers weren't really paying attention half the time and they sure did hate grading papers."

"Why were they teachers then?"

"They were the secondary teachers because all the other teachers had moved passed away within a close time frame."

"All of them?"

"It was a very old school, Justin."

"And they were there since the beginning?" I laughed and Justin joined me. "Sorry, that sounded rude."

"It's accurate though."

"Really?" I nodded. "No kidding." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard the door open in the other room. "Someone here?"

"I don't know. That might have been my brother leaving. He's been spending more time with his fiance, with the wedding planning and all."

"I bet that's exciting." I tilted my head at Justin. "I mean, it must be exciting being here by yourself while your brother is planning his wedding." I smiled and shook my head. Justin was really bad at lying.

"I guess. I barely notice when he's gone sometimes. If I bury myself in some project I'm working on, I'm lucky if I hear my parents call me for dinner."

"Really?" I nodded. "Shouldn't we check to see if anyone is here?"

"I guess. Come on." The two of us got up and walked out of my room. I checked in my parents' room but no one was in there. I noticed my brother's bag and keys were missing so that meant that he left, not someone coming in. "Colt's gone so that's what we heard."

"Oh." Judging by the look on Justin's face, he was nervous about something.

"Something wrong, Justin?"

"Huh? No, not at all. I just don't get used to being by myself with a girl. I mean,"

"I know what you mean, Justin. You have nothing to be worried or nervous about. We're doing our homework and that's all. Right?"

"Right. But didn't we finish it?"

"We finished most of it. All we have left are a few worksheets or something like that."

"Want to finish those?" I nodded and we went back to my room to finish our homework. Ten minutes later, we were done and now sitting in my room with nothing to do. "What would you like to do now?"

"I could draw you." Justin tilted his head at me. "What? It's something to do, unless you wanted to do something else."

"No! I mean, I've never had anyone offer to draw me before. My sister, Alex, draws but she's too caught up in herself to draw me."

"Aw, Justin."

"It's not big deal. I'm used to Alex acting like this, well, all the time."

"Is that how she treats everyone?"

"Basically."

"That's awful, Justin."

"She's my sister. I kind of just deal with it." I got off my chair and sat down next to Justin, putting my arm around him. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It helps a bit, actually."

"I'm glad I can help, Justin."

**-FIN-**

That's all for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


End file.
